Help Me, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Fitz needs help. But Ward and Skye's plan to rescue him was waylaid by their own personal issues.


**Hey,**... After all the emotional rides, I think we need some non serious SkyeWard. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary **: Ward and Skye on their way to rescue Fitz. But personal things gets in their way.

xox

"Skye, you have to help me. Please, I beg you. I can't take this anymore. Please, Skye, help me."

Skye took one look at the man confined to the bed and nodded with determination.

"I'll go get help." Skye told him and left the room.

xox

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping?" Ward mumbled with his eyes closed. "And stop waving your hand in front of my face."

"But I if can't sneak up on you when you are awake or asleep, then when would be the best time for it?"

Skye sat on the edge of his bed and ruffled his hair. Ward groaned and caught her hand before her fingers reached the back of his ears.

"What do you want?"

"I would ask you to give me a specific time for which I can sneak up on you but there's an emergency and I need your help pronto. So get up because we need to -"

Ward instantly opened his eyes, bounced off the bed, knocking Skye off the bed in the process and had his shirt on before Skye could finish her sentence.

"Whoa! Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" Skye yelped as she pulled on the waistband of his pants before he could get out of the door.

"You said there's an emergency! Where's the invasion? Why isn't everyone gearing up? Why haven't anybody sounded the damn alarm?" Ward would have tugged and dragged her out of the room if Skye hadn't let go of his waistband, stepped in front of him with her hands on his chest.

"Not that kind invasion, Turbo! Get back in there before everybody hears you." Skye pushed him back into his room. "Come on Ward, please?" She pleaded when he resisted.

"What the hell is happening?" He yelled as he stood with his hands on his hips when they finally got back into his room and Skye locked the door.

"Shhhh... You are making too much noise." Skye covered his mouth with her hand and led him back to his bed. "Sit down, I'll explain."

"There better be a good explanation, Rookie."

"We need to break Fitz out." Skye told him flatly.

Ward blinked twice before yanking his shirt off. With lightning speed, he then slipped the shirt sideways over Skye's head and tugged it down. He didn't pull it all the way down, which left Skye's head and arms still trapped inside the snug shirt. He then plopped back onto his bed on his front, covered the back of his head with his pillow and ignored her cursing and swearing as she struggled to get out of his shirt.

He held on the pillow which was covering the back of his head tightly when Skye began tugging at it after finally getting his shirt off her.

"Go away! Let me sleep!" Ward's muffled voice told her.

"But Fitz need our help!" Skye insisted as she again tried to pull the pillow off him.

"He has his Simmons," Ward told her when he momentarily flipped the pillow to look at her before tugging it over his head again. "Let her take care of him."

"But Simmons is the one that he is trying to get away from. Come on," Skye climbed onto Ward's back, sat astride his waist and tried prying his fingers off the pillow. "I thought you two are like brothers. You have to help him get away from her."

Ward finally released the pillow and tossed it aside. Turning his head to the side, he sighed. "What happened? Trouble in paradise? So soon? Oooof!"

Skye knocked the breath out of him when she suddenly lurched and landed her full weight on his back. She then slowly let her index and fore finger walked towards the back of his ear as she leaned down to whisper.

"Are you going to help or not?" Skye threatened as he began to squirm when her fingers were dangerously close to the back of his neck.

"Why would he want to escape from the tender loving care of his precious Jemma aka the Sweet Doctor? I thought that was why he gave Trip a hard time. Because he wanted Simmons' attention all for himself."

"Because the Sweet Doctor is turning into the worst Warden there is and she is not letting him leave his bed without her supervision. Not even to the bathroom! I have been in his position. Believe me, it was not fun at all. We have to help him out before he starts counting ceiling tiles like I did. And since there are only 78 pieces, it's not a surprise anymore after the third round. Please Robot? Pretty please?"

"What's in it for me?" Ward replied after some moments with a husky suggestive voice.

"I do 25 push-ups?"

"Nope."

"30 sit-ups. Plus you don't have to wake me up for it."

"Hmmm," Ward pondered before shaking his head. "No. No deal."

"How about," Skye moved slightly off his back and teasingly traced his spine with her fingernail. "I give you a back rub? I've got this new scented lotion that guarantees maximum relaxation."

"Now you're talking," Ward murmured with an unholy grin spreading. "And?"

"You can roll over and have me as your breakfast-in-bed. For two weeks. Eeeekkkkk!"

Skye yelped when Ward suddenly threw her off his back, slipped on his shirt, got off the bed and tugged her towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What I am doing?" Ward said as he pulled her along the corridor towards the sick bay where Fitz was confined to since his rescue from the sea adventure courtesy of Ward himself.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked her. "We have a family emergency to take care of! My Bro needs my help! We need to rescue him from the confining clutches of The Warden! And you are asking me what I am doing?"

"You know? I don't recall ever seeing you this hype for a mission."

"That's because I'm doing this with all my heart."

"You're sure it's not because of your - " Skye let her sentence trail as she pointedly look down towards the front of his pants.

"That too." He winked. "Now, quit talking Hacker Girl, we have a Bro to rescue."

"Hacker Girl?" Skye gasped.

"How about Rookie Girl?"

"What? We are Superheroes now?"

"Yeah! We are Robot Man and Rookie Girl aka The SkyeWard Wonder!"

"I don't believe you just said that! Are you on something?" Skye pulled him to a stop.

"Just you." Ward lowered his tone as his eyes darkened before he claimed her lips with a possessive and mind consuming kiss.

"Know what?" Skye said after his dizzying assault ended.

"What?"

"Fitz's rescue can wait. There are still the wall tiles for him to count." Skye said with a suggestive smirk.

"Abort mission?"

"Yup."

"Any alternative plans?"

"How about getting me all untidy?"

"Maybe we should change our name to The Specialist and The Planner. What you think?"

"Nope. I think we should just stick to Ward and Skye."

"Why?"

"Ward is much easier for me scream out than The Specialist."

"Good point!"

**THE END**

Just needed some fun SkyeWard. What do you think?


End file.
